Bruce Wayne (DCNewUniverse)
'''Bruce Wayne '''who his parents died and decided to defend others. History Early Life Bruce lived together with his parents. When after watching the films of Zorro's Mask, his parents were killed by Joe Chill. Teenage years He was 15 years old at Gotham High school. He was very good at chemistry and technology. Young Bruce made a dress and nickname "Robin" and wanted to show his girlfriend. During the masked ball he praised the girl.2 Days later, her girl died of cancer. Batman At the age of 22, he decided to be an avenger known as "Batman". He sewed out the outfit and created gadgets: Batarang, Rope with a hook and a smoke bomb. Batman came to the roof when the robbers were to escape by helicopter. Batman defeated them and took secret gang plans and went to batcave. Later there was a call for bank robbery. He went to the hangar (where he was a bandit's hideout) and met his enemy. The enemy turned as Death Doctor and had to kill the batman but he was defeated by him, Doctor Death was crushed.Another task of the dark knight was to defeat the communist enemy Monk.Monk wanting to stop Batman, he plundered, but the hero himself avoided them and the Communist fell to the moat where he drowned.Batman scattering puzzles (plans and bandits) realized that it was a distraction from the big plan that was to destroy the gotham thanks to the mixture xarion (well known Kwalorit). Batman going to the factory toxym met the enemy in a red helmet where he told his accomplices to solve the hero. Dark Knight defeating the bandits he wanted to stop Red Hood but he got into the tokysm and the world about nin did not hear, or for sure. Helper During the fight against evil, Batman chased the bandits to the circus tents, who the Graysons who did the trick are the protagonist using Bataranga, throwing the weapon away from the opponent and shooting at the strapef causing the grayson family to infiltrate the land (except Dick) killing them.Batman the Batman escapes and Batman takes care of the young Grayson. Batman tracking enemy Dick blows Batman and his bat-caves, but the Dark Knight tells you not to touch anything, then haunts a thief who attacks the bank and hides in the port. Dick want to help him, he refuses help and sets off alone. Then it turns out that it is the first banty to "kill" the Graysons. During the fight the thief uses a crane to crush him, but Robin appears and throws the bantude into the water. Joker In the house, the civilian was infected with a joker's toxin. Later he appeared to send a message in which he wants to conquer Gotham City in one day. Batman, hearing about murder in broad daylight, defeated Bantyta. Batman together with Robin would ask him to arrest but run away leaving a message that says "Hello Batsi ... we'll see you in the tarakaku" The crushed Crusader repeats himself to get Joker, while his assistant says that he will help him but explains that he prefers. When Batman went to rebuke Klaun, he again proves to him that he is good. Meanwhile Joker ride their vehicle he tells him to go faster, but the batman appears and supports him but the Dark Knight falls into the water. Joker thinks he got him but he survives. The joker hiding in the old house enjoys the money but Robin appears and defeats him later for him The Dark Knight. Later Joker and his partner were zlotys apal for bars. Church thief Yesterday night was the theft of the jewel, Commissioner Gordon decides to call Batman and Robin. The dark knight had to guard the staves, but later he shows that he and the helper fell asleep, one which Batman remembers is the cat's appearance of a thief. In the second approach, the Dark Knight and Robin feel urgently gas appears again, then Batman sews a female voice. Batman then dismissed that he, or rather she used the heaps to break in without a fight. Later, he turns out that Kot, or rather Kotka lives in his residence. Batman and Robin come to Selina to denounce In the ground floor of the residence "Cat" scratches his face, but then stumbles over the table and climb when the dark knight caught her and she was caught. Man-Penguin Batman and Robin together have to solve the mystery of stolen ships in order to go to the harbor to guard the ship, then the Dark Knight and Helper go to the ship, and a man with the size of penguins appears on the ship. He has to attack his minions. The Battered Crusader had deduced that the banter of the nickname "Penguin" was called Osworld Chester Coppleport and since childhood he was a brute who devoured animals and his family were thrown into the water and went to the sewers where the penguins were sunk. Batman also deduced that he stole ships because there are parts of the secret artifact, and these ships hid his hideout or ice grotto. Batman and Robin riding a bat-boat reach the cricketer of the criminal. The penguin temporarily puts the articulation in a way to capture over the waters, but the hero and his assistant they defeat him and his great accomplice with going to prison. Two-Face Batman will meet James Gordon on his own mission and soon moves Harvey Dent to unleash the murder. The Dark Knight, along with the policeman and proclaimer, are in a hangar where the perpetrator turns and is Marroni's "Boss" in which he kills a civilian to auction a subject - a diamond of hope An attacked Crusader and polygues start to fight the gang leaders. During the fight, Boss wanted to pour the chemist on Batman but got from the Hero and the chemical subtitle falls on Harvey. After the fight Harvey lies in the hospital and the nurse unwinds the face and gives the other side of the sour face. Batman and Robin patrol the area on the roofs when on the tegar tower, Two-Face puts up charges. The Crusader uses a rope to get to the clock and the robin temporarily destroy the charges. Two-Face talks about "what he did (pouring chemical)" but Batman explains that it is "Boss" and not him and he falls from the clock tower. In the last moment, Batman he uses a hooker and grabs the villains and Robin destroys the clock the whole situation has been tugged and bantyta behind bars. Late period Batman had many adventures associated with super-villains and traveled at different times by Professor Nicolas. Then, together with Robin, they had to defeat the Firefly or enemy who liked fire.Batman and his helper had to solve the enemy puzzle. In the old shed Firefly wants to use a laser that gets solar energy and break the city and the heroes must defeat the enemy so that it is not too late.Then GCPD summoned Batman for the enemy who killed Wayne's parents years ago. Batman gets himself killed by Banty. In the cave (where Joe Chill is) he has his empire he uses to be rich, then Batman will breathe in and kill Joe's assistants then boss the empire is trying to shoot him then he takes the mask and he changes his name to Bruce Wayne and wants to revenge you on him and throws Joe Chill into the water where he drowns.On the ferry, Bruce was with Clark where they dressed and met with real identities. Later, it turned out that Joker and Lex Luthor were the perpetrators. Then, along with Robin, they had to defeat the Mad Hatter who kidnapped the girl Alicja (although I was actually correcting her name was Doris) .Then Batman improved his Batwing and then together with Robin they patrolled the area until they fled to the mysterious robber who killed the victims. Later they had to solve the mystery. Later it turned out that it was called Floyd Lawton. During the air combat his plane was shot down and closed. In Gotham City, a mysterious villain fired riddles around the city. Commissioner Gordon thought of Batman and Robin in order to dispel all riddles. In the first one was written "where are the waters and where the sound ship is also ... sea creatures" in the port, the heroes looking for more riddles then Robin notices a riddle that resounds "where the hair is cut off and the device helps," and then they reach the hairdresser's salon. The dark knight found another puzzle that says "where is tick-tock it is also a big rocket", then they reach the clock and they get to every riddle and to some place. On the avenue (where Bruce's family died) there was a big box and then jumped out and the letter was written "search for me in secret" Robin notices that this puzzle is not real but Batman is too long that robberies have a dream after creating a teryrorium which means that its base is near the city. The heroine is reaching the master who is the Man Riddle with the use of a laser, the refreshing change was spread and it changed into a man from the 18th century. In Gotham it was partially frozen by Mr. Zero.Batman and Robin have to defeat him. The heroes are looking for a frozen victim, be it Harvey Bullock, or Vicky Vale, and find a crystal trail in Batjaksini Batman spelled out that he is called Victor Fries and his wife Nora Fires attacked the disease and during the pre-performance, he froze in the cold water. In the ice cream factory Zero frozen the heroes but Batman used a laser to get through and defeat Mr. Zero. Batman avoids being frozen, he freezes himself. Batman enemies started fighting enemies for example: Cavalier, Killer Moth, Bookworm and King Tuk. Suddenly in Gotham, there was a criminal associated with books. Batman and Robin had to catch the villain of the book psycho. Later, it turned out that the thief called Bookworm and stole the book to later convert it with his own name "Charles Alexander" but it did not work. The Museum suddenly appeared in the museum Pharaoh and took over. Batman and Robin had to defeat him but were arrested and to dance all his life, but Batman predicted this and began to fight with his minions, then locked him in the sarcophagus. Joining the Justice Society of America Johnny Thunder went missing during the Soviets' spies, but then he did not do anything badly. Batman and Superman were sent to the country to save the hero and they escaped last time and became members of the Justice Society of America.Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Batman